hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:"I Want a Stand" by me
Welcome "I Want a Stand" by me }! OnePieceNation (talk) 15:08, May 27, 2016 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OnePieceNation (talk) 15:08, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Flutter Thanks for adding more plot to Flutter's page! But please next time add corresponding refs as well. RumbleXRumble (talk) 14:48, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Kalluto and Kite I think with both characters, the way things are right now are completely in line with the series itself. Kalluto: Unlike Alluka, who is called a girl by the only person who actually... you know... loves her... Kalluto has no one who actually knows him asserting a gender identity that differs from what's stated. The only hints that Kalluto might not be a boy are his manner of dress (standard in Togashi's works - given the context of YYH and Level E, we know that "feminine" boys are one of his trends, and unless there are statements within the series rejecting this idea I think it's safest to assume this is the case) and the Chimera Ant who calls him a girl. Again, this line came from someone who doesn't know him at all, and given how dismissive Kalluto is of said ant, it doesn't seem weird at all to me that he doesn't contest this even if it's incorrect information. I think it's a very sensible and not weird at all reading of Kalluto's character to think perhaps he's questioning of his identity or also transgender, but unlike Alluka there is nothing ''other than speculatory evidence on that account. So, basically, the way I look at it is "until there's adequate evidence to indicate otherwise (and that ant doesn't count), the current reading of Kalluto as a boy is the most sensible course of action. One of the novels apparently got this wrong and states Kalluto to be a girl - I need to figure out which novel it is, so I can add it to Kalluto's trivia page - but I don't consider that to be enough to actually call this into question. Kite: I have some conflicting thoughts on human Kite vs. ant Kite. I think the way the wiki does it now is acceptable. Kite's change in pronoun as a Chimera Ant would be, IMO, sufficient reason to use female pronouns specifically for ant Kite, but the confusion that this might bring to the article might not be worth it honestly. A brief "gender ambiguity" section would probably clear it up, but I'd have to bring that up with an admin. So, basically, there's room for doubt, but the way things are right now is quite sensible and I think it's fine for it to remain the way it is unless there's a statement otherwise. Olivemeister (talk) 17:07, October 22, 2016 (UTC) I see, thanks for the clarification. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 00:23, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the edit! Thanks for the edit on Chrollo's page, I think that may be a satisfactory and accurate compromise (I re-edited the page only to remove a sentence that your edit had made redundant). As for the part on Emperor Time, I thought it best to remove it from the page on Nen: it is unclear (at least in the unofficial translation) if Emperor Time alters the Power and Accuracy of Kurapika's abilities with the Levels of a Specialist or of a Conjurer, since that of the Conjurer was just an example (also considering in that example the Levels were maximized, and that the starting point - 1o - was said to be purely hypothetical). Martialmaniac (talk) 14:57, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Np. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 02:51, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Nen and Enhancement Since your edit to the Hatsu part was very specific, I moved part of it to the "Enhancement" section. Do you mind? Also, I wanted to point out that the reason why I mentioned Ko in the "Hatsu" section is because so far it is the only advanced Nen technique that is also used as a Hatsu ability by some characters (which makes sense, considering Ko is the only advanced technique that makes use of Hatsu). If you want to reply, please leave a message on my talk page, so I will receive a notification. Martialmaniac (talk) 13:32, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Concerning the "Nen Users" Category It's completely alright, I understand. Admittedly I wrote it down as sub categories at first, but later realized it was not that at all, but let's put that all in the past. Also I love all of the edits you've done to the pages on here! You've contributed quite a lot to this wikia since you've arrived here and I hope you continue doing so! RumbleXRumble (talk) 13:50, November 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Morel's Deep Purple For all we know, all those ants had the ability to see Nen despite possibly being unable to use it; in the worst case, it was a retcon. In any case, chapters 244 and 269, both of which come after that ambush, are very clear about this: it is not smoke, it is smoky aura, and both the official and the unofficial translation agree. For what's worth, this also explains how Morel can control its durability and color at will, and how he can produce smoke even underwater. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:38, February 8, 2018 (UTC) "smoke of aura" would have been one thing, but reading "aura of smoke" as anything other than Morel's smoke being made out of aura, or more precisely, smoke-like aura, strikes me as stretching its meaning. There is a reason Togashi did not say only "smoke" or "conjured smoke", as he could have. As for chapter 269, the sentence in the Viz translation is "The massive amount of dust created helped to diffuse Morel's '''smoky aura' throughout the palace". Calling it "smoky aura" is also coherent with the terminology used to describe other Transmutation abilities. As for your doubts, there are reasons why Transmutation is convenient - first off, the fact that, since it is made out of aura, his smoke functions like En, then the possibility of changing its color and durability. Nen users failed to see Pouf's chibi selves despite their not being any smoller than smoke particles and giving off aura, so it's not impossible for a Nen user to fail to understand something is made out of aura; same for Tocino's puppets, only direct contact revealed their nature. Furthermore, Transmutation doesn't make it any less versatile: Nen users will be obstructed just the same, and non-users will never be a threat to Morel anyway; heck, it's even better, since 95% of the population, as you said, will have no idea what he's doing. Besides, the smoke being his aura also means he can hide it with In. The pipe is useful for several reasons: first off, it creates a condition that limits Morel's creation of smoke, which in turn makes his ability possible/more powerful; second, we know that Manipulators often need an object they care deeply about to channel their abilities; third, it's still a melee weapon. For all this reasons, but above all for the ones in the first paragraph, to me it seems more accurate to say Morel is creating the smoke with Transmutation. If you're not convinced, you should probably talk to an admin. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:34, February 8, 2018 (UTC) As far as I recall, there are no instances of non-users seeing the smoke. There is nothing that proves every ant in the squadron was tricked by the smoke, or that they weren't all Nen users (in fact, since Rammot had already awokened and started awakening others, they might/should have all been capable of seeing Nen). Then, the only other people seeing the smoke were the soldiers controlled by Pitou, whose ability allowed him to control their aura flow, so they might have been awakened as well. If there are no other instances, again, I recommend you take it up with an admin. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:44, February 9, 2018 (UTC) First off, sorry if I sounded too aggressive in my previous message, I was only tired. Then, your objection is a sensible one, but it is possible that all the ants left had been awakened to Nen, even if they couldn't use it. In any case, I will go through those chapters again. I still recommend you ask either Darkchylde or Rumble x Rumble about it (the latter seems to be more active), because a third perspective is always good. EDIT: So, I double-checked chapter 202 and only Squadron Leaders and Officers were awakened (though it is still curious that Morel can use his pipe without lighting it). I'll quickly check which character says what line and see where I should add it (abilities or trivia). Martialmaniac (talk) 12:25, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Morel's Deep Purple Hey Stand great to see you're back. Anyway back to the topic on hand I'll read over the talk you two had later and give you an answer when I can. Thanks for keeping it civil with each other, I always like seeing that on here. Humble × Humble (talk) 12:23, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Ok, I've read over what you two had discussed about Morel's Smoke ability. Personally I think that the argument that the smoke is a product of Conjuration, seeing is how it can be seen by anyone regardless of being able to see/use Nen seems to be the most feasible, but again that's just my opinion. I'd run this by Darcy as well and see what her thoughts are. But if you're still concerned over inconsistencies of information, then we should rule out any speculations about the Smoke and leave it as it's just Smoke Aura and don't go into further detail. Humble × Humble (talk) 16:39, February 9, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome and not a problem. Humble × Humble (talk) 18:26, February 9, 2018 (UTC) RE: "Netero does not use only Conjuration/Materialization in his Hatsu ability" You're totally right about the grammatical error, I'll try to fix the mistake soon. But, just like I wrote at the end of the trivia, the detachment isn't always about material things but greatly linked to it; thus the parallel with Conjuration makes more sense and a better point. The "If" in the beginning of the trivia makes it clear that this is only a conjecture linked to the previous assumption. Netero doesn't using his Nen type directly in his Hatsu (and instead using the adjacent categories) may be due to other factors besides detachment. A trivia about detachment with Enhancement doesn't work, because the paragraph above supposes precisely that Netero uses it. A trivia about detachment with Emission and Manipulation also doesn't work, because Netero certainly uses these Nen types. Only when talking about Conjuration (hypothetically the only Nen type that Netero doesn't use in his ability) the existence of the trivia makes sense. Although I haven't placed the trivia under the "Intertextuality and References" subsection (because it doesn't fit well there and depends on the context given by the previous trivia), it was meant to be a character-religion "intertextuality" thing and not part of an analysis or point in relation to his Hatsu in itself. --Gorgo616 (talk) 08:40, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Your project I just wanted to formally thank you for changing the the deceased character pages to the proper tense for the appearance and personality sections. There's just so much that can/has to be done on this wikia and your actions have helped scratch off another thing off the list. Humble × Humble (talk) 17:11, July 15, 2018 (UTC)